Slytherin Sins: Lust
by Bex Drake
Summary: Pansy Parkinson is a creature of feelings, despite her upbringing and outward demeanor. Pansy knows what she wants, and what she wants she gets. DMxPP, PPxHP. ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling. This is a series of one-shots based on the Seven Deadly Sins.

**

* * *

**

**Lust** n. "… in Biblical and Theological use: Sensuous appetite or desire, considered as sinful or leading to sin"- OED, online.

"Unlawful sexual desire, such as desiring sex with a person one is not married to (fornication). (Dante's criterion was "excessive love of others," thereby detracting from the love due God). In the Latin lists of the Seven Deadly Sins, lust is referred to as _luxuria_."- Wikipedia

* * *

Lust 

Pansy Parkinson was not what she seemed; this was a conscious ploy on her part to intrigue people and entice them her way. There was one person in particular that she had set her sights on. Contrary to the popular belief at Hogwarts it was not Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was just a means to an end; she would be his wife in name only once she had borne a son to carry on the Malfoy name, as was expected of a dutiful wife.

The person Pansy had set her sights on was someone unattainable for someone in her position- the eldest daughter of a pureblood family that stretched back for generations and were known to avidly support Lord Voldemort. She would spend hours shadowing this person, learning their routines. Even in the midst of a Death Eater's revel or when she was fulfilling her duty as the future Mrs. Malfoy she would be thinking about him and what he was doing.

She'd cried the day she'd learnt she had to marry the cold Draco Malfoy once she'd graduated from Hogwarts. "Good girls don't cry," her Father had sneered.

"But I don't love him!" She'd protested, sure this would sway her parents. Her Mother had looked at her with pity. Her Father had slapped her so hard she was left seeing stars.

"Love isn't real. It's some foolish ideal that dirty little Mudbloods cling to whilst they whore themselves out. You're not a filthy little whore, are you, Pansy?"

"N-No Father," she'd stuttered.

"Good."

That had been the end of that; love didn't exist in the Pureblood world but lust did. Pansy immersed herself in a world of carnal pleasures, preferring it to the reality of her life. It was in this strangely heady world that she had met Him. Both of them were trying to forget themselves, trying to escape an unforgiving reality in which they were both slowly drowning.

The only thing important was pleasure; business, friends, foes and families were left outside the door. They drowned in each other by night but by day they were parched, like men walking through the desert. He told her he loved her, his green eyes reflecting the truth of his words and she'd blushed prettily but said nothing, her father's words echoing in her mind.

She'd tried to distance herself then, realising how treacherous the waters were but too late. Everywhere she ran to, he was there haunting her in the background. She'd walk past him in the corridor and his eyes would seek hers out, telling her unwanted truths. So she turned back to the world she loathed and despised, put back on her blank face and smiled whilst she lied and used people for her own ends. She tried to loose herself in the oblivion of countless faces, both male and female, who tried to please her. Oblivion never came.

She left the world she was born into, again, and re-entered his world. Whilst she'd immersed herself in the Pureblood court he'd gradually disappeared and she hoped she'd be able to find Him again. She searched, but failed to catch sight of his unmistakable green eyes in the crowds. Once again she was lost.

The fleeting hope she'd nursed gone, Pansy partied like she'd never before. Then she caught sight of Him and the world crashed around her. Mocking green eyes caught hers across the dance floor as He kissed the person with the smoky blue eyes who he had been dancing with. Pansy turned and fled.

He found her outside, mascara running down her face. She watched him unashamedly as he approached, a bitter smile marring her face. "My father was right," she said bitterly as he stood in front of her.

"Oh?"

"Love is for fools." He laughed, and she looked away a blush burning her pale skin unbidden.

"You don't know what love is Pansy," he'd sneered sounding horribly like her father on that fateful night when her future had been decided for her. "How could you?" She got the distinct impression that he pitied her.

"Don't you dare," she'd interrupted. "I know what love is, thank you very much. Besides your credentials aren't much better than mine in that respect- are they, Harry?" The bitterness in her voice tangible.

"All you know is lust Parkinson, and I pity you." She'd slapped him and stalked away silent tears falling, silently wondering if he was right. Did she know the difference between love and lust?

* * *

**Note:** This wasn't exactly how I'd intended to portray this particular sin, but it wrote itself. I did try and change it to my original idea, but it just wasn't right. So, I hope you like this interpretation of Lust. Look out for the next part of the 'Slytherin's Sins' series- the next part's called 'Gluttony'. 


End file.
